HotShot
by The Bakery of Debauchery
Summary: Seth discovers that sometimes frat houses aren't the best place on campus to have fun. Threesome, Jacob/Alice/Seth, All-Human.


**Written by:** _The Only Pancake_ and _voldemortperfumes_

**Authors' Notes: **This piece was started by Pancake a while back, for the _Sort of Beautiful_ contest that was going on. She invited her Muffin to help her create the slice of deliciousness you see before you. Due to many of the rules of the contest being violated through the smut and such, we have turned this into a simple one-shot dedicated to Mombailey. Hope you love it, Momma, ya know we had you in mind the whole time!

* * *

He felt the red Dixie cup crunch a little under his tense grip on it. The liquid sloshed around inside, creating an interesting medley of sound along with the hard-rock music playing in every corner of the fraternity house. Seth didn't honestly remember why he thought he could fit in here; with all these other guys he didn't even like that much. Maybe the girls he had hoped would be all right, but they were too boring for his taste. Seth knew he was a hypocrite in that respect. He himself was dreadfully boring, lacking something to spice up his uneventful life.

Done with the festivities for the night, he set the cup down on the stereo table, and turned on his heel, heading outside through the front door of the house. It was a cool, crisp night, quite unlike the humid weather during the day; but at least it was almost solidly autumn, and then it wouldn't be hot and sticky any more. The stars were only mildly visible out here, in the mid-sized college town-back at home Seth could see them all from his house.

The frat house was the only place with lights on inside tonight; people were either sleeping or partying there. So the only real sources of light to see by were the moon and streetlamps every few feet down the sidewalk. Seth could still faintly hear the music coming out of the place, but it faded with every step he went down the lane. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew he wasn't having much fun there.

He could use some good company.

There weren't many places around where he could find that this time of night, or was it the early morning yet? Seth didn't bother to glance at his watch to find out. No matter what ungodly hour it potentially was, he knew that there was a little student-run café on the campus that was open every hour of the day.

It was not very long before he had come to his destination, the dark brick building glowing amongst the nighttime darkness. Seth strolled inside casually, looking around the quaint little place with high hopes. There were a small collection of people within, a few catching up on last-second studying, and most chattering to friends.

In the corner of the place leaning against the window was quite a pretty little thing, and she caught Seth's interests just about the very instant he set eyes on her. She had the very creamiest colored skin, and short, fluffy hair as dark as ink. Her small, slender physique wasn't an eyesore either.

Normally Seth would have panicked and ducked the other way, ordering himself an iced coffee and chattering with the waiter or waitress of the night. The older girl was definitely way out of his league, he could just _feel_ it in his bones like some sort of allergic reaction-demanding he avoid her at all costs and save himself the embarrassment.

However, his feet remembered how bored and lonely he was at this new college and carried him across the place. Puffing his chest a bit to try and fill out the frat jacket he wore, he slid smoothly onto the chair across from the young woman. He ran his hand through his hair, trying to look cool, as he greeted in perhaps a bit too perky of a tone, "Hey there, beautiful."

"Do I even know you, hot-shot?"

Her sexy green eyes suddenly seemed awful intimidating, not to mention she looked at him like he was the gum stuck on the bottom of her three-inch stilettos. Seth began to think that maybe his random burst of "confidence" was ill timed. Apparently this girl was not a good candidate to try out his un-honed moves and lines on. He should have just gone the safer route. The iced coffee here _was_ pretty good, after all...

Dammit.

"Uh...I don't think so?" he answered; more of a question, really. She blinked twice before continuing.

"I don't hang out at frat houses," she stated matter-of-factly, and oh man, was her tone biting! Seth cringed internally, wishing he'd had the foresight to dispose of the jacket in the nearest dumpster, where it clearly belonged. He just wasn't cut out for that kind of scene, as he'd found out this very night. Also, it seemed that not all girls were into frat boys, which apart from this one, would be a good thing. She was already under the impression he was one. He was so effin' screwed.

Seth had no idea what to do. He had always been the type to shrug off any sort of insult or sharp remark and walk the other direction. But this time he had engaged the conversation, and he would look like a total douche if he just blew her off now and left.

_Yeah, _he thought scornfully to himself,_ because you look so great sitting there staring at her like an idiot._

The young man did the one thing he always did, without fail, when he was nervous and backed into a corner. He started to babble very quickly. "I don't hang out there either, it's why I came here. Well, of course I am there _sometimes_, but only because my room is in the building."

A pair of sharp, severely disinterested emeralds sliced through him and he felt himself starting to flush with embarrassment. Even so, he couldn't shut himself up. "I-I have an off campus apartment, though. I only entered the fraternity because... well, because I didn't have anything better to do. I'm from out of state... and I thought it would be a good way to, well, meet people."

She blinked once, leaning back a little bit more and arching one eyebrow. Tiny beads of sweat formed upon his brow and he cleared his throat a little bit before adding, "The jacket's too big, anyway."

It wasn't until after he spoke that he realized just how mortified he should be. The jacket was too big anyway? _Really?_ Seth frowned and crumpled into himself a bit, wishing he could literally just wither away. Feeling perhaps that her harsh eyes could help him accomplish that if he sat glued to the chair long enough.

Tilting her head very slightly the woman reminded him, "You know you really can walk away at any time."

Seth didn't even have the chance to process her non-subtle dismissal of him before a very heavy hand plodded down upon his shoulder. A warm, gentle laugh filled the air and Seth heard a man speak in a friendly voice. "C'mon, Alice, give the kid a break. He's just trying to make friends."

"Jacob, I believe we've had this conversation, but sometimes you neglect to think that maybe, just _maybe_ I don't wish to associate with certain people." At this point she didn't even spare him a glance, but it was painfully obvious to Seth just who she was talking about. Him. The guy right there, wishing he'd never even started this train wreck of a conversation. It was pointless. Nice of the guy to try and help him out, but this lady just wasn't buying it one cent...

"Well, _sweetheart_, I know we've had that conversation, but I also know I made it very clear how I feel about your attitude. Do I need to do something to fix that, or are you going to be nice to this poor chap here? He seems pretty harmless to me."

Seth could have sworn that her lips curled up in a slightly suggestive smirk, but just as soon it was gone and her face was once again a mask of fucking scary emotion. The guy named Jacob made a motion at him as if to scoot down, and so he moved over to let the guy sit down next to him. Jacob then smiled, and looking pointedly at Alice, said, "This is how it's done. Watch and learn, my little ice princess."

"**Queen**," she insisted.

"Fine," Jacob responded, brushing the correction off as inconsequential. "Just pay attention, now will you? Being sociable is a highly-marketable trait."

Jacob turned his attention onto Seth, just smiling for a moment. Seth used that short span of time to soak in the appearance of this newcomer.

He had a very soft and childlike face, though the maturity was not lacking. His eyes were the nicest sort of brown, only a few shades darker than his hair. His skin was a rich-colored russet or something, not at all like the creamy copper color of _Seth's_ body.

"_Psst_," Jacob suddenly hissed, startling Seth out of his thoughts. He grinned and whispered, "This is the part when you introduce yourself."

Seth mentally floundered for a moment, but then he realized he was being given the chance to start over completely. He sat up tall again and tried to ignore the presence of Alice. Honestly feeling confident again, he was able to speak without any sort of smallness in his voice. "I'm Seth. What's your name?"

Both boys smirked a little bit, and Jacob played along with the game he had started. "I'm Jake. That frigid bitch is Alice, and we're both glad to meet you, Seth."

"Do you come here often?" Seth asked Jake, finding it easy to have a conversation with the friendly older man. "I don't think I've seen either of you around before."

"Then it can be assumed we don't come here often." Alice said, cutting Jake off as she eyeballed Seth critically. She was having a difficult time figuring out why Jake had taken a liking to the annoying little runt.

"Yes, because Alice would much rather spend her time complaining about the world and its inhabitants from the house," Jake shot back, making a show of rolling his eyes. "Jesus, Alice, I can't take you anywhere, can I? I'd probably be better tying you up to the bed at home. For your own safety of course." He winked, making it clear that he was only messing around, but Seth gaped a little, and he could have sworn he saw that former glint in Ice Queen's eyes show up again.

This seriously had to be the most **awkward** getting-to-know-you-session Seth had ever been included in.

"So, you guys live together?" If that were the case, then Seth wondered why Jacob was even trying to help him hit on his girlfriend. Did the guy really want her to be unfaithful so badly, and why? Was he trying to break up with her or something? _Gah, I don't understand what's going on_, Seth thought, frustrated. _Can SOMEBODY please give me some answers, or something?_ _A little help here..._

"Well obviously," Alice began to say, but this time it was Jacob who cut her off.

"We do live together," he confirmed, grinning again. "We have a great apartment near the park. The view is like, amazing. You can see the ocean."

"Lucky you." Seth scoffed darkly. All he ever saw was the other frat boys being idiots with a bunch of whores-or the boring blue walls of his own apartment that were such a pale shade you'd swear it were white. A bit sorrowfully he admitted, "I always wanted to see the ocean, but I haven't really had the time."

Seth was born in Washington, the state he was currently attending college at. However, he had just been four when his father died of heart failure. Unable to bear all the memories his hometown held, his mother took him and his sister all the way to Wisconsin and settled them down there. Lake Michigan was all right, but it was far too flat and gray most of the time. He wanted to see the rolling waves of blue his mother always told him and Leah about when they were smaller.

"Who said you can't see it?" Jake asked loudly, almost as if he was offended on Seth's behalf for the defeated way Seth spoke. He invited jovially, "Come back to our place and look out the window, you won't be sorry."

Seth considered the notion for a moment. It's not like he had anything better to do, and frankly, he needed to start putting himself out there more if he was going to make friends. These two were unlikely choices, but it seemed plausible that he might buddy up with the duo, given time and the right conditions. So he locked in his decision, and in the interest of being casual, simply nodded his agreement to the plan.

"Good man," Jake clapped him on the back. "Then let's get started. I'll drive!"

This was how they ended up in a Volkswagen Rabbit in which Alice sat shotgun, and Seth was forced to sit in the shady backseat. This made him uncomfortable in some part of his mind, as he felt his older instincts trying to convince him that he had made a very unsafe decision, going home with two strangers-one of which was bigger than him. Still, the new leaf he had turned over this night argued that everything would be fine. Seth was ultimately very conflicted during the drive home, and so wasn't paying attention to where they were going. All he knew is that they suddenly stopped.

"Ok, everyone out," Jake announced. "Last stop of the night!" He hopped out of the car very quickly; the other two passengers noticeably didn't.

Once the door was closed, Alice sighed up front, and griped, "If we could have taken my car, we would have been here much faster." Seth wasn't sure if she had been planning on saying more than that, because at that moment, Jacob opened the door for Her Most Icy Highness, and helped her out of the car in a gentlemanly fashion. This left Seth to amble out of the pitifully tiny Rabbit on his own. Almost immediately he was face-to-face with a medium sized home with a disproportionately large garage attached to it.

"Oh my God, that's _huge_!" Seth declared, just wondering how many cars he could fit in there.

"That's what _she_ said," Jake answered, wagging his eyebrows and pointing at Alice. Seth chuckled with him, though he admitted he was notably nervous compared to how relaxed Jacob was. Alice had shot quite a deadly glare this direction and it made Seth's skin prickle.

Jake nudged him and invited as they entered his home, "Just ignore Alice, I do."

"He _tries_." Alice corrected him as she sashayed over to them after hanging her jacket up somewhere. She brushed Seth out of her way with a wave of her hand, taking his previous position of standing beside Jake. She wrapped her arms around him and promised in a silky voice, "Nobody can ignore me if I don't want to let them."

As if to prove her point she unbuttoned the top three buttons on his shirt, which caught his full attention _real_ fast. Seth watched in a mixture of shock and awe when she leaned forward and actually just _licked_ the bare part of his chest.

She tilted her head up, and suddenly her expression was sweet; a little strange considering her previous demeanor tonight. "Still want to ignore me, Jacob, or do you want a repeat performance? Maybe somewhere other than this? You know I love your abs, but there are other... _nice_ parts of you I like to spend time with. Parts that only... boys have. Surely you can think of at least one that I may be talking about? I know you aren't a genius but..."

Jake grinned. "Honey, I love you, but you talk too pretty. You want my body. I know."

The sweet expression was instantly banished, and she instead poked a finger into his chest, which despite his muscle, looked like it genuinely hurt. Seth gave a pity wince, but when he looked back at the other guy, he still had that shit-eating grin on his face. He turned his head and added, "So Seth, should we ignore this perfectly sexy woman right here? I'll let you on a secret. She says things like she's in control, but man, the second we start ignoring her she can't stand it. It drives her up the wall-in _all_ the right ways." He winked suggestively.

_We?_ wondered Seth. _What does he mean by that, exactly?_

She pouted at him for a second, but then an evil glimmer entered those green eyes, lighting up her face in turn.

Alice turned and stalked over to Seth, shocking him senseless when she grabbed his jacket collar and leaned up to kiss him. He felt her tongue slip in between his lips and eagerly returned the gesture, most definitely forgetting to notice how odd this was compared to her earlier mentality towards him.

It was far too soon, in Seth's opinion, that Alice pulled away from him. She smirked delightfully at Jacob before rubbing her knee between Seth's legs, causing him to hiss a little under his breath. She murmured silkily, "How about you come show me what you're really made of, hot-shot?"

Without waiting for any sort of answer she started tugging him away by his collar. The whole encounter had happened so fast and unannounced Seth barely knew what to do. He shot Jake a wondrous glance, to see that the older man looked both a little worried and a little excited by Alice's antics.

They didn't even have to very far down the hall before she pushed him into what looked like a guest bedroom, judging by the unused feel it had to it. Alice steered him over to a bed, situated him on his back, and then crawled onto his lap. He didn't even have to do a damn thing; Ice Queen was completely in control here, and Seth realized that _that_ really, really, REALLY turned him on. She was sexy, aggressive, and holy crap she was going to lay him!

She bent down and licked his neck, just over his carotid pulse. His eyes rolled back in his head, and he could feel a hell of an erection forming in his pants. Before he had been content with boring old sex with boring old girlfriends, but tonight there would be no vanilla sex to put up, that was for sure! Even if her skin _was_ that beautiful creamy color... but enough romanticizing! She was grinding herself right on his cock, and there were no other intelligent thoughts in his mind but that he needed to take off his too-small jeans.

As if she'd known what she was thinking, she brushed a hand over his bulge, and then went to work on getting him undressed. Once the feat was accomplished, she eyed him hungrily, and announced "Big boy I see. I'm going to have fun fucking you, hotshot. You and your very nice piece of ass."

He had to control himself before his jaw dropped at her words. She had already seen far too much of his naivety for this evening, and he was damn lucky to be where he was.

She leaned down once more, and whispered in his ear. "Ever done it like this before?"

He nodded his head; _no_.

"Didn't think so." She smirked. "I'm going to ride you so good you'll never want it any other way."

"Yes, your majesty," he blurted out without thinking. _Crap! Did I really just say that?_

"You can call me Alice now." She kissed him once more, and then bit down on his lower lip. He almost jumped out of his skin at the sudden jolt of pain, but along with it came pleasure. And Seth was very much liking the kind of pleasure she could give him...

Alice slipped out of her pants, making sure to go agonizingly slow, before tossing them aside. Her lacy blue underwear was quick to follow. Alice smirked and climbed over Seth again. She gently scratched her fingernails down his chest and stomach as she slowly came down upon him.

Seth barely knew what to do with himself! He simply moaned quietly and found himself enjoying how soft and warm Alice felt around his rock-hard cock. Alice herself was quite enjoying the sweet friction that she was starting to build with her slow, deep movements. Speed would come in good time, but she knew that _nothing _drove the men crazier than trying to restrain themselves. And damn it, she just so loved driving men crazy for her.

Feeling rather left out; Jacob had done away with his clothes as he lustily watched his woman take their new friend the way she liked best. He slipped onto the bed behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach, kissing her neck.

Seth had forgotten Jake was there at all, but he didn't find it in himself to feel shy or embarrassed with this addition. In fact, knowing he might be part of a threesome was just a _huge_ turn-on!

Jake grabbed Alice's shirt, pulling it off as she lifted her arms for him. Seth's eyes instantly glued onto her chest, and he was a bit in-awe with how nicely her plump, round breasts bounced along with her as she rode him. (He was also amused, though unsurprised, to realize she had not been wearing anything under that shirt.)

"Mmm, fuck baby. You look so hot right now," Jake whispered in her ear. "You look fucking fantastic riding his cock like that."

"Please just touch me," she replied, sounding slightly out of breath.

Seth never thought he'd hear the word please come out of her mouth, but hell, there it was! He watched as the hands that were previously clasped around her stomach dipped a bit lower. One rested on her leg, kneading the flesh there while the other went up, and gave one of her nipples a very sharp pinch. This caused her to gasp, and then there was a noticeable change in how she was riding him. Her motions seemed determined, and it was all he could do to keep himself in tact.

_I am one lucky son of a bitch_, he found himself thinking euphorically. In the meantime he focused on the way her mouth parted slightly every other time she brought herself down on his cock, and next his mind was wandering, wanting for her to kiss him again like she had earlier, because _damn_ that was the sexiest thing he'd ever experienced. The surprise, her sheer boldness... all of it was a turn-on.

Now there was only so much on young man like Seth, so naive when it came to such experiences as this, could be turned before it all became too much. The way he was taken control of, the wonderful introduction to the joys of licking, Jacob joining in like it was the most casual spectacle in the world...

Let's just say that Little Seth couldn't hold in the evidence of Big Seth's excitement anymore, if you catch the drift. He groaned rather loudly as his vision blurred, and the pressure that had built up in his nether regions exploded free.

The sudden burst, accompanied with Jake's magical fucking fingers, set Alice off in turn. Her head fell back onto Jake's shoulder and her muscles quivered around Seth in the most intimate of fashions. The noise she made could be classified as neither scream nor moan, but whatever it was the boys certainly liked it.

Jake placed a kiss on the top of her head, and then whispered something in her ear that Seth didn't catch. She actually smiled, and it was brilliant.

"How 'bout you lay down and rest a while, baby? You just had a nice ride, and I think it's my turn now, okay?"

"Okay."

He convinced her, and then Seth watched as the two shifted to the other side of the bed, and he marveled at how her tiny body could stand being underneath Jacob's body, which was anything but small, by the looks of him. He caught the flexing motions of his arms, and was silently awed. Giving him another glance-over, he also noted the sheen of his hair, and didn't miss the _other_ impressive part of his body, which was about to be put to good use, according to Alice's rather _Cheshire_ grin.

Jake was rather nice looking; for a guy. Seth was glad it was he and not someone else in this threesome. Anyone else might have been... intimidating.

"Wait," Alice ordered, pushing her hand up against Jake's chest as she sat back up. A rather impish gleam had just started to shine in those expressive green eyes. She turned her attention onto Seth, the sides of her rosy lips curling upwards into the most suspicious of smirks. "I think it would be _much_ more fun if we allowed our guest the privilege of experiencing you first. Don't you, Jacob?"

Jake's eyes darkened as he glanced at Seth, staring at the younger man with a suddenly hungry gaze. Seth most definitely would not have minded watching those two in action, but he didn't tell them that. The way they were looking at him made him lose his voice. Besides, after the high he'd just experienced… He was open to try _anything _with these two!

"You wanna have some real fun, kid?" Jake asked Seth as he slithered across the bed, stopping only once he was hovering just a mere inch beside his new friend.

"O-okay." Seth agreed timidly, both excited and wary of what would happen next.

"Have you ever done anything with another guy before?" Seth heard Jake ask him. He was distracted from answering right away, his eyes trained down towards the knee Jake had suddenly just set his hand on. Jake's fingers slowly, lightly started to travel towards Seth's most sensitive parts.

"Um..." He felt his face flush warmly and he mentally scrambled to remember what the question had been. After a second he answered, "I did sorta kiss my sister's fiancé before. She dared us to when we were little."

"I'll show you how a real man kisses." Jake promised, his eyes smoldering.

Seth nodded. He had a feeling he could handle that. He had been thinking about such a thing since he met Jake back at the diner, noticed how striking he was, and had been saved from certain embarrassment from him. He wanted Jake, and he wanted him _right now_.

As had been hinted at, there wasn't much that was delicate about Jacob's lips when they met his own. Their lips did not crash together as two inexperienced kids would have, but Jake swooped in with demanding force. The elder man's deceitfully soft mouth pressed against his roughly, forcing Seth's mouth to open a little. Seth leaned forward a bit and kissed him back, feeling his tongue slide forward until it brushed against Jake's own.

Seth felt a familiar sense of urgency in his groin as Jake's hand slipped farther up his thigh, fingers curling around Seth's suddenly very hard, very aroused member, stroking down in a steady, metered rhythm. Seth gasped and had to break away from Jake to take a breath. He allowed himself to close his eyes for just a moment, and when he opened them again, Jake wasn't saying anything, wasn't kissing him.

Just touching.

Jacob seemed to know exactly how Seth wanted to be touched without ever asking. There was something to be said about finding such a partner, but still there was a lingering part of him that was mildly embarrassed. He cast a side glance, but Alice just smiled as if she knew what he was thinking.

"Jacob's a pro. And I, well I like watching you two," she said running a hand over her body, pausing suggestively on her inner thigh and winking at the poor boy. Seth said nothing in reply though; he just gaped a little.

His body was wound up as tight as all get out, and he was moments away from blessed release. "Please," he whisper-moaned, leaning forward to kiss Jake again. He tasted sweet as honey, but still so masculine and intense. They pressed their mouths together again and again, only finding themselves aching for more contact. Jake's hands were doing sinful things to him, and yet Seth knew there was only more to come. No pun intended.

And Seth couldn't resist the urge to touch _Jacob_. To blindly allow his fingers to stroke the tight, russet skin of his chest. To rub his sweating palms over Jake's strong shoulders, up his neck, and tangle his fingers in that soft brown hair. He pulled Jake closer to him, deepening their kiss as that moment of blazing passion overcame him. For a few brief, wonderful seconds Seth was aware of nothing except for the euphoria that rocketed in his veins, the warmth of Jacob's mouth, and the feel of that oh-so-soft hair.

As Seth came down from his high, the pair of them drifted away from one another. Seth slumped back against the headboard of the bed, breathing heavily and eyes still a little blurry, but grinning like a damned fool in glee.

Jacob had also fallen backwards. He knelt on the bed, the soft rounds of his bottom rested against the back of his thighs and his shoulders slumping forward slightly as he also caught his breath. Unlike Seth, though, Jake had less of a reason to smile quite that contentedly. Jacob Junior still stood at attention and the strain was killing him.

It was our dear Ice Queen, in a display of sweet mercy, who decided to help Jake take care of this problem. She slithered over to him, grabbing onto his hips as she positioned herself in a kneel in front of him, and pulled him onto his knees. The resting position did _not_ work for what this minx had in mind in him!

Jake's eyes flickered open and he looked down at Alice curiously. Seth watched with just as much wonder and intrigue as the small woman slid herself around Jake's throbbing appendage. He groaned, a deep and sexy sound. She squeezed his tight ass, and then the two of them began to rock with one another, each moaning quietly.

Seth watched the startlingly intimate display shyly. He'd never seen such… _creativity_ between two people before! He'd have been very satisfied studying them from afar-but Alice had other plans.

She glanced at him with one eye, not able to turn her head too much because Jake had a tight hold on her short, dark hair as he tugged it gently, silently urged her to pick up the pace. Anyway, she glanced at Seth with one glittering eye and challenged, "Come on, hot-shot. Show me what those hands of yours can do."

Who was he to deny her when he was being asked so sweetly? Seth gamboled across the bed in record time due to his eagerness. Alice had had her fun last time, being in charge, and now it was his turn. He would be lying if he said that the idea didn't excite him just a little, sexual tit for tat, as it were.

The only problem was figuring out the mechanics of his situation. Unlike these other two, Seth was accustomed to a pretty standard formula of foreplay. Then again, basics applied in a new and different way could prove to be just as effective, he'd wager. So he smirked and pressed right up against her, his hands cupping her gorgeous breasts from behind and indeed, showing he planned on showing her just what he could do with them.

Alice smiled to herself. The boy was learning. She never turned her back on double sensation. Well, unless she needed to have her back turned, that was. Right now it was working out just fine for her, with Seth's lips at the ticklish spot on her neck, his hands massaging her breasts as if he had been doing it all his life. She was feeling as light as a cloud, surrounded by so much pleasure at one time. In fact she might just...

"Oh, boys!" she moaned softly, feeling herself tighten around her beloved Jacob's manhood as Seth hit that one special spot that never failed to rile her up. Her pulse beating quickly, she grabbed Jake's ass, pulling him deep inside her with one motion. "Come for me baby," she whispered. "I want you to come right now."

Jacob, being practically trained to his darling's voice felt all his tension melt away as his cock went that deep inside of her. _Fuckgood_.

He bent to kiss her softly before they separated, and he laughed as he glanced at Seth, who was looking at the other two like they were God, Buddha, and Allah all in one.

"What the lady wants, the lady gets. Make a mental note, kid." He wiggled his eyebrows in the spirit of his usual boyish charm.

"I think I already figured that out!" Seth admitted with a laugh.

"Smart boy." Alice approved, her voice genuinely kind for the first time since tonight. She looked at the kid thoughtfully for a moment before she conceded in her usual aloof manner, "You're a quick learner; I'll give you that. But there's still a whole hell of a lot you don't know."

Feeling inspired still by his previous burst of confidence Seth was bold, though playful, when he suggested, "You two could always teach me more in the future."

Alice and Jacob shared a brief, meaningful glance with one another. Alice arched one eyebrow the slightest bit, and Jacob smiled at her. Seth wondered what could have passed between them in this moment. His curiosity did not plague him for long before Jake looked back at him and invited, "Move in with us! You've already christened the guest bedroom for the first time, you might as well have it." Jake grinned, nudging Seth affectionately.

Seth barely knew what to say. An hour ago he had been afraid to approach a girl in a coffee house, and now he was being invited to move in with the two most beastly and fantastic people he'd ever met. An hour ago he'd have thought the offer very suspicious and high-tailed it the other way. But new-leaf-turned-over Seth had experienced the most magical and personal sort of connection a man could have with another person. (Or peoples, in this case.)

"Are you sure you two want me here?" Seth asked after deliberating to himself. He wouldn't want to barge in on whatever the two of them had together. He could tell by Jake's bright smile that the other man was fine with the idea, but Seth eyed Alice warily. She hadn't really seemed to like him too much...

Alice sat regally upon the bed and closed her eyes, giving the very dainty and careless shrug. "If you want to learn from me it's the only way. I've already told you, I don't hang out at frat houses."


End file.
